The structural components of wind turbine blades must be designed to support the stresses caused by their continuous working conditions, and to weigh as little as possible. This is why composite materials have been used for their manufacture.
However, wind turbine blades with a structural component specifically designed to be the subject of an efficient mechanised manufacturing process are not known. In this regard, antecedents in the aeronautics sector are known, such as those mentioned below.
Document PCT WO 84/04905 describes a manufacturing process for covering an aeroplane wing in a composite material, in which the demoulding is carried out by applying pneumatic pressure to air bags provided for this purpose, with the final covering being formed after being cured at temperature. The complexity of this process and the control necessary for the application of pneumatic pressure on the mould are resolved with this invention, as will be shown herein.
Document PCT WO 96/06776 describes a manufacturing process for forming a composite material covering for the rotor blade of a helicopter. In this process the demoulding is also performed by applying pressure on an inflatable mandrel.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,602 describes the process followed for the fibre reinforced synthetic resin covering of a rotor blade. This process is performed by direct lamination without demoulding.
Document JP 6074142 similarly describes a manual method of winding fibre and resin on a beam element, in order to reinforce its longitudinal resistance.
Finally, document U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,601 describes a method of winding reinforced resin with fibre filaments, without a demoulding process.